


(No) Need to Intervene

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied John/Sherlock relationship, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Possessive John Watson, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: John knows that Holmes is perfectly able to get rid of any unwanted hangers-on, and generally he's too polite (and in agreement with their praise) to make any sort of fuss.However, this time, he does want that seat.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	(No) Need to Intervene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



“My dear Watson,” Holmes began, his eyebrows raised sardonically. “I am entirely acquainted with the gambits of those such as Miss Genevieve, and well-versed in fending them off; there was no need to intervene.”

I knew there was not, having made the modest observation that the lady was simply a particularly avid admirer—no doubt an ability gleaned from my time in Holmes’ far more talented company.

“Would you care for a seat?”

“Why yes, I would,” I replied, and sat down next to him after removing my jacket and carefully draping it over the back of the recently-vacated chair.


End file.
